A Whouffle Fairytale
by hermione-amelia-rose1479
Summary: Oneshot. Fairytale AU featuring 10, 11, children of time ponds and Clara. When the Crown Prince, who must be referred to as the Doctor, is forced to get married, within a week, no less, a relatively sheltered princess captures his curiosity and brings even more intrigue to court. As if he and his inner circle already haven't done that enough...


A/N: Hey guys and welcome to my fanfiction. I'm sorry it's long. actually, i take it back *shouts* SORRY NOT SORRY. Anyway, yes, i ship Whouffle and like in the summary, it's a fairytale AU. just picture a Jane Austen-esque, Regency period thing going on, because i'm going through the phase where i just adore the fashion and the style of the period. It' s not historically accurate, i'll give you that, but swear to moffat it put every inch of myself into this, so please, please, please read on.

Disclaim: I own nothing

"Really? Not even just a litt-"

"No, i don't own anything.

* * *

A Whouffle Fairytale.

"Mama, tell me a story" her daughter demanded, as her husband lovingly brushed his daughter's hair, the three of them sat on her soft, warm bed, the lacy, silk covers warming her little girl

"Well…."

* * *

Once upon a time, in the faraway kingdom of Gallifrey, there lived an energetic and slightly-childish young prince. He called himself the Doctor, refusing other names, and that name was eventually forgotten by all except him. He had servants who tended to him, tutors who taught him well and parents who loved him very much. But our young prince was different, he loved learning things in a much more… hands-on way. He always loved the idea of travel, it was just so _free_. But there was a darkness in his heart, he was so alone. One day, his father, King Rassilon, called him from his travels (from the not-so-distant market), to his throne room.

"Dad!" the Doctor said happily, adjusting his bowtie as he walked in

"How many times have I told you?" the King sighed exasperated " You will refer to me as 'Your Majesty' while I'm at work"

"Honestly dear." Queen Ushas reprimanded the older man "He's a boy who needs his father"

"He's a man." The King reminded her "And it's damn time he remembered that."

"Unfortunately dear." The Queen addressed her son "Divorce is only something they do in England."

"Now, your birthday is in two weeks. I have invited your cousin and several of the… _young royals_… from neighbouring kingdoms and from Gallifrey to stay a week or two, just in time for your birthday."

"You mean my friends?" The Doctor had _some_ friends, but they hardly ever came around. His cousin; King John was married to Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. A charming woman, she was. Then there was Princess Martha, the dark-skinned and intelligent girl who seemed to have a soft spot for the learning of medicines. The Archduchess Amelia of Pond and her husband Roderick (he preferred the term of Rory) were perhaps his closest friends and further away in perhaps one of the most inaccessible kingdoms. Captain Jack of the kingdom of Cymru was coming without his controversial husband Baron Ianto. Baroness Donna Noble was happily coming (so he heard) and he adored her friendly banter. And one final friend he felt he overlooked was Lord Michael (or Mickey, much better. Or was it Rickey?...), who was a loyal, brave friend, willing to sacrifice himself for his friends.

"Yes and several others. Put it that way. You see, I plan to abdicate my throne while I am still… _relatively young"_ he said grimly

"Your father means he wants to play tennis and go trout fishing while the days are still here." His mother informed "We, well your father wants you to find a wife."

"What? Wh-you-meh-you c-can't _do_ that to me" the Doctor protested, unable to believe what he was hearing. _Marriage?_. He hadn't even considered talking to someone of the opposite gender, let alone _marry_ one. He wasn't even sure. What if he became a parent? He couldn't be a parent. He was too irresponsible.

"Yes I can!" His father barked. The Doctor looked to his mother, she shook her head, as they  
moved to her hands.

"FINE. I DOUBT ANYONE'LL LIKE ME ANYWAY" he huffed, stalking dramatically out of the throne room.

"Honestly, he's _your_ son." The king muttered to his wife.

* * *

A kingdom away, the young Princess Clara checked her trunk, looking at it while her maid Nina strapped it to the back of her carriage

"You sure it won't fall off, dear?"

"Not at all, you highness. My father was a fisherman, I have a knot or two up my sleeve." Nina said, stepping off the rack on the back of the carriage.

"Do you think the Crown Prince's inner circle will like me?" Clara straightened her soft, flowing muslin dress, hoping she looked charming. "I mean, the king invited me because the Marquise Reinette wasn't available"

"Your Highness." That was her kindly driver; Alfred, he had been part of her father's Livery for years. "The King only picks the best young royals to be part of his son's inner circle."

"Behave, just _behave_." Maitland was part of her household, he was a loving father of two children, she was their governess, time-to-time. She loved children. Maitland was her 'butler'.

"Well then." Clara perched the straw bonnet on her head, wrapping the scarlet shawl a little tighter around her "Wish me well. I'll be back in two weeks."

"Farewell." Nina shouted as her carriage rounded the gates. Clara waved enthusiastically. She was never one for strict etiquette. Clara took a deep breath, looking in a looking-glass, checking her appearance. The strand of brunette hair was coming a little bit messily out of the bun, Clara tucked it back under the pearl comb. Clara tucked a curl behind her ear, as she fanned herself with a fan, admiring the country view. Slowly the lush green became cobblestone and buildings that seemed to buzz with happy peasants, the market place was lively a colourful.

"Alfred, stop a bit, I'd like to buy a pastry." Clara poked her head out of the window. Alfred held the horses as she grabbed her silken pouch of money. Clara wandered the marketplace in wonder, looking at the various goods. Beautiful jewellery, Moorish carpets and oriental spices.

"Ex- Excuse me sir." Clara called to the baker

"Yes miss?" the baker asked

"How much are your soufflés?" Clara asked

"A penny, if you wish." The baker said, handing her a small, puffed little thing that shone in the buttery light of the stall.

"Yes." Clara fumbled for a coin, pressing it in the man's hand. "I would usually bake myself, but I'm travelling. My thanks." Clara said, rushing back to her carriage.

"We have no time to lose, Highness. We'll be late" Alfred said worriedly

"Then drive like mad!" Clara exclaimed, as the carriage speeded towards the palace.

* * *

"John!" the Doctor said delightedly

"Little cousin." John said delightedly, the Doctor inspected his brown pin-striped jacket, waistcoat, and styled hair.

"Dame Rose" the Doctor greeted her as she walked in with Princess Martha "Princess Martha"

"Have you heard the news?" Martha asked excitedly "Rose's pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!" the Doctor hugged his glowing cousin-in-law who was barely showing.

"Thanks, mate." Rose said "Your father said he's inviting someone new…"

"Yes, so I hear." The Doctor said "They'll be here. Now. No arguing." He said sternly

"Wouldn't dream of it" Donna said as she walked past.

"Hey, look who's here." Mickey called, straightening his bottle-green coat "It's captain cheesecake"

"Hey, I'm not the one who has to look for a wife. Speaking of wives, where's your Ponds?"

"DOCTOR!" Amelia said. The Doctor was shocked to see her in that state. She was _huge_.

"YOU'RE HUGE!" The Doctor came to her, looking shocked

"I'm pregnant" she laughed

"You look like you've swallowed a planet!" the Doctor's hand's exaggerated the large globe protruding from her abdomen.

"I'm-oh never mind" Amelia gained a hug from her loving husband

"Are you pregnant?" the Doctor asked

"Oh, it's good to see your, Doctor." Rory said

"Doctor." Donna called "There's a carriage coming up the boulevard. I guess this is the new person to be in your inner-circle."

"Hey, come here." Martha called "Isn't that the Oswald family crest?" she pointed to the elaborate gold crest on the imprint of the door

"Oh. Oh. We better get to the throne room, otherwise Uncle won't be very happy." John said, looking at the Boudoir clock on the mantle.

"Basically, run." The Doctor said, as they all ran (in Amelia's case, waddled) to the throne room.

* * *

Clara could now understand why this was the most adored kingdom. Just the palace amazed her, with its large marble façade of greatness.

"Your Highness." Clara bobbed a curtsey to the maid. "You are most welcome to the Idris Palace"

"Thanks. Sorry, what's your name"

"Gwendolyn, miss."

"Ignore the etiquette. I'm not that sort of princess. Gwendolyn, where do I go now?"

"Throne room, miss." Gwendolyn said meekly

"Well then, friend. Show me the way." Clara said brightly. She was taken through all the halls, and she peered curiously through the rooms, before she arrived at the throne room. Clara looked to the left of the throne room, a group of people her age perched on the chairs and sofas, awaiting her.

"Ah. Princess Clara." Clara looked up at the King Rassilon and Queen Ushas. The skinny, lanky man with ridiculous chin and nose must've been the Prince. Actually, he was rather cute for a little colt like he.

"Your Majesties." Clara sunk into a low curtsey "It's a really, really large pleasure on my behalf." She caught herself and reminded herself that she needed to be more formal.

"Yes." The Queen intervened "We have chosen you among others to join my son's." she nudged her son, who rubbed his arm in response "Inner circle."

"What about the Marquise Reinette? Or the Lady Christina de Souza?"

"We think you are quite capable." The king said. "Please. Son. Take these… people… into the garden, get to know each other"

"There's tea and cakes, children."

"Bananas?" Clara guessed that was King John. She was relatively sheltered, she hadn't been allowed on 'diplomatic excursions' before.

"Of course, John." The Queen said kindly.

"Come along then." The Crown Prince had moved up to her. She looked at his chin with a bit of disdain, having to tilt her head fully upwards.

"Welcome" Clara knew that was Archduchess Amelia, the most fiery woman in the land. She was passionate and a budding author. Perhaps she knew Miss Austen, or the Bronte sisters.

"H-Hello." Clara said

"Your father never lets you out, does he?" Martha asked "And, my condolences." She added gravely

"Thanks." Clara said, looking down. She made her way to the garden, surrounded by the large group. She took her spot at an empty seat, crown prince to her left, Archduchess Amelia to her right and Princess Martha opposite her.

"Cake?" the maid asked

"Thank you." Clara looked at the dainty portion of cake before her. "You call that a cake slice?" Clara muttered to herself "Rather be baking soufflé."

"So…" the crown prince said awkwardly. She felt the others in the party look at her intently "What do you do for fun?"

"I bake soufflés?" Clara said. She was greeted with cheerful giggles.

"Really?" Clara knew that woman to be Dame Rose, wife of King John. Rose was quite the scandal, daughter of an actress and merchant. Story went that she was called to entertain the king and queen (while King John was still heir apparent.), when a werewolf broke loose and the family was trapped in the castle. Her quick thinking with the Prince won her not only her title, but the Prince's heart.

"Soufflés?" the crown prince asked "Wow, that's a first."

"I'm told that a lot, your highness." Clara said meekly

"Oi, no formality. Don't you know why we're notorious?" King John asked.

"No, ever since my mother died when I was a child, my father hardly let me leave the kingdom." She said sadly.

"Well, then, what else do you do? You can't always do the baker's job." Amelia said brightly

"I love children." Clara added brightly "I love looking after the servant's children. Telling them stories, teaching them. Whenever I finish my lessons, I usually teach them what I have just learnt. I suppose I act as a pseudo-governess."

"Children, personally if I ever became a parent, I'd probably be horrible." The crown prince… she corrected herself, the _Doctor_ said "The sort that forgot their birthday."

"Just like your father then" Captain Jack said cheekily, sipping on some tea

"May we remind you, Doctor, you're the one who has to find a wife." Archduke Rory reminded

"We're sure she'll be glorious, after all, you'd have to look upon her visage day and night." Donna laughed

"If you mean by night, I'm sure you mean when they're attending to their _other_ royal duties." Clara said cheekily, gaining a mock-scandalised look from the Doctor.

"You _cheeky_ little minx" he said, hand pressed against his heart in mock-indignation

"Oh, says the man with the overly prominent chin." Clara bantered back "Careful you don't poke someone's eye out"

"And welcome to the family." Mickey said gaily, as they laughed and continued in their merriment, eating cakes, tarts and drinking the sweet tea. Clara felt at home with their company, certainly more so than she had ever been before with anyone. She reminded herself that these were like-minded royals such as herself, who didn't adhere to convention and were certainly much better than the stuffy courtesans that she had to avoid at her own palace.

As soon as tea was over, the group made their way to the large lake in the grounds. Amelia took a curious thing from the bushes, it was like a writing desk, but with sawn off and stubby legs, so she could sit upon the grass and write in the sunlight.

"What are you writing, Archduchess?" Clara asked

"Please, it's Amy." The Archduchess said in her charming Scottish accent "Something my inner muse can't put out. I'm stuck. My character is conflicted by the views of the court and the scandal –several of which based on actual scandal –but to no matter." Amy placed her pen away and took a brush and paints from a hidden compartment "Today I shall paint with my water colours."

"What shall you paint?"

"Inspire me. It's tradition that each of the inner circle have a watercolour." Amy said mischievously.

"Clara." Martha called to her, stockings unrolled and left by the rocky shore, fine muslin dress scandalously drawn up to her thighs, as she and the Baroness Noble (who bossily required she be called Donna) waded in the cool water.

"Would you care to join us? It's a rather warm day." Donna pleaded

"Why not? I've generated enough scandal as it is." Clara laughed

"Oh, those pompous cows starin' out the windows, are they?" Mickey asked, as he helped John push a row boat out into the water. Rose stepped in with John, as they rowed out into the lake.

"If my sharp, hawk's eyes don't deceive me." Jack laughed "Don't be afraid to wave."

"Hello!" Clara shouted, waving about, as she made sure the court ladies could see her thighs. She swore one of them fainted.

"That's the spirit." Jack said, rolling up his breeches and taking off his coat and stockings, so he could also wade in the water. "Doc, will you be accompanying the young ladies with me?"

"I'm hardly young." Donna scoffed "Captain, I'm just as old as you are."

"26 years young." Jack laughed. Clara guessed she _must_ be young, she was only 19. "Look lively, soufflé girl" She felt a cold splash, hit her back, she gaped at him, as Martha and Donna laughed

"You, sir are positively cruel" Clara teased, splashing him back

"Still get you young ladies, don't I?" Jack laughed, winking.

* * *

"Why don't you join them?" Amy asked "It's frivolous."

"More frivolous than casting stones, Doctor." Rory said "Honestly, you're a child."

"No. no." the Doctor protested, skipping a flat rock across the water.

"Personally, I quite like her." Amy said "Okay, that's done" Amelia straightened out her sky-blue muslin dress as she hung up a watercolour on washing line that acted as a drying rack. Amy needed help getting up and sitting back down due to her size. The Doctor grumbled incoherently and Amy barked

"Oi, watch it." Amy said "What are you so preoccupied with." Her tone changed "Don't tell me it's a woman"

"No, it's not. IT'S JUST IT'S SO BORING!" He shouted, throwing a rock into the water, as it slammed through the surface tension and sunk to the bottom.

"Uh…" Amy said unsurely, standing up "Doctor…." She said worriedly, he rushed to her side at once as she begun to scream in pain.

* * *

"Oh, god" Clara said

"Okay, forget the clothes, swim." Donna said "JOHN, EMERGENCY" John began to row his boat towards the shore

"QUICKLY. WE NEED HELP!" Mickey called from where he was reading in the pavilion. Clara plunged into the cool, clear water, swimming for her life as she felt the dress drag in the water. It was a quick swim, but her legs felt like a blancmange as she ran to Amy, helping her. Slippers and stockings forgotten at the shore of the lake. Clara panted, John and Jack took Amy to the palace, accompanied by Rory and the Doctor.

"Should we call for a midwife?" Martha asked worried

"I thought you dabbled in medicines?" Mickey asked

"Not childbirth. The palace will have one" Rose said reassuringly "Let' take her watercolours, she'd be heartbroken if they got ruined." Clara looked up to the clods rolling in on the crystal sky.

"Of course." Donna said, running wet and barefoot to the washing line that was tied between two poles of the pavilion, taking off every single one of the pieces of art paper.

"We should run. They may need us." Martha said, as Clara once again hitched up her skirt and ran, losing herself in the marble corridors her new-found friends seemed to know back-to-front. Her feet froze against the cold marble, the sound of barefoot slapping against them. Scandalised looks were gained from the various courtiers, a girl her age, threw an insult. Clara merely threw her an impish smile and poked out a tongue in spite.

"We can't enter." Rory said, sitting outside his bedchamber he shared whenever he visited the Prydon Palace. "I've been barred from even comforting my wife." Clara winced as she heard Amy's shouts of pain.

"She won't succumb to the sickness." Martha said reassuringly to Rory "She's a strong woman." Clara heard hurried footsteps from the entrance.

"Oh, dear. Aren't you all wet." The Queen said kindly, the Queen adjusted her cloth headband "I must find you some dresses for court."

"Mine are fine" Clara said meekly

"Not for balls. What does your father _do_ in your kingdom." She muttered in a motherly fashion. "Archduke, I am sure she will be alright." Clara took leave and sat upon a seat next to the crown prince.

"Hope she'll be fine." Clara said

"Didn't you get soaked." The prince remarked. "Much fun?"

"Very." Clara said, wringing out the fine muslin of her dress "I'll have to replace it now."

"Well you're going to have to take those clothes off." He said. Clara gasped in shock.

"No, I don't mean" he tried to amend

"No, it's fine. I know exactly what you mean." Clara said quickly

"I mean, otherwise you'll catch a cold"

"It's the middle of summer." Clara argued "I've had worse."

"Archduke." The midwife called "Your wife and daughter are safe." Rory let a sigh of relief go. Rounds of congratulatory hugs were passed around. "You may now enter." Roderick. Clara corrected herself, Rory, entered through the oak doors of the bedroom.

"Ah" the Queen walked back to Clara, Martha and Donna "I have found you some dresses."

"Thank you. My gratitude cannot be measured." Martha and Donna dropped a low curtsey. Clara followed suit, not wanting to disappoint.

"My thanks, Majesty." Clara said, as she accepted the soft, periwinkle dress. It was soft as the others, certainly more regal than her plain white one. The empire waist, puffed sleeves and neckline were edged in gold ribbon and sapphires studded into the embroidery.

"Ah, just a trifle favour for our new 'daughter'. I think of you all as my own" The queen said amused "Now, take a bath and dry yourself off for tea. You may attend with the Princess Martha and the Baroness Noble."

"Yes, Majesty." Clara said, dropping another curtsey, before she followed in Donna and Martha's wake, chatting all the way to their rooms.

* * *

The Doctor stared after Clara, her wet and tousled hair dripping on the marble floors. He certainly liked her, and her charm, she was interesting. And impossible.

"Jack." The Doctor said, puzzled "You remember when I was about 5, right?"

"Yes."

"The plague broke and it reached the Oswald province." The Doctor said slowly

"Yes, every duchy of the Kingdom of Gallifrey succumbed" Jack remembered sadly

"I lost my sister." The Doctor said

"I lost my father." Rose said

"But, Didn't the Queen and Princess become infected?" the Doctor said "They both died. But Clara's still alive…"

"If you're implying she's an imposter." John said "She isn't, she's her mother's split image, and she has her father's spirit. And the royal birthmark, just above her collar bone. What did the messenger say again?" the Doctor remembered that trying time, John was with him, and they were virtually imprisoned in half of the fortress.

"She… I don't remember. It was a _very_ long time ago. You put down something and you come back to it. Before you know it it's been a century." The Doctor said "Where has Mickey wandered off to?"

"He has to ride to the apothecary's." Jack said "He has to find a solution of something and somewhat."

"I thought the midwife said mother/daughter were safe?" Rose said worried

"It's just a solution to help her." Jack said "The midwife told me Amy's haemorrhaging."

"Oh, that's just tragic." John said "That child may be their last."

"At least they have one." Rose said "They won't have to consult a witch, or a sibyl."

"Wait, that's it. That's what the messenger said. _Well_, a bit nonsense, _well…_" John exclaimed

"But, what would you have to say, if you cured an impossible disease?" Jack asked

"Witchcraft." John said

"And what cured her?"

"Witchcraft." The Doctor said sourly.

* * *

Clara tossed about in bed, unable to sleep. She missed her father and she missed her small, warm cot.

"Ugh" she muttered, head in hands, as she moved over to the vanity table and slipped on her night gown, deciding it would be refreshing to wander the gardens at night. The gardens were just outside her bedroom, pushing open the French-window, she stepped out, deciding to sit at one of the benches by the pond, the cool water lapping over the stone edges. She couldn't wait to see the faces of the courtesans, her dressed only in a silver nightgown (the Queen had handed her, stating that she must have finer clothes as part of the Idris court) and a scarlet nightrobe (one of hers, thankfully). That is if one wasn't to count the satin slippers (they belonged to her mother) she wore.

"Ow!" a man whispered in pain, Clara turned around, the dim light of the palace illuminating most of the garden.

"Hello?" Clara called "Are you real?"

"Yes." The voice said sheepishly, Clara moved towards the pavilion my the lake, finding it lit by several, large candles, held in a candelabra. She recognised the man, sitting there, back facing away from her.

"Actually, properly… real?" Clara asked sceptically "Lovely to see you."

"AH" He cried in shock, she could barely repress a grin at his naturally exaggerated expression. "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing" she laughed, looking at the stubbed writing table Amelia owned, the sheafs and sheafs of paper that littered the space around it, and the splash of watercolours dripping on the stone floor of the pavilion. Clara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What have you been painting?"

"Nothing" he said

"Show me." Clara demanded. It wasn't a request, and she wasn't asking very nicely either.

"No" he said indignantly, snatching the paper off the table and holding it high above his head. She thought it wasn't very fair, he was nearly a foot taller than her.

"Oh, you're all the same." Clara spat, tackling the man to the ground. She didn't care if she was a princess and he was the crown prince, or that he was… well… she had to admit, he was rather fetching. "Sweet, little Clara" she punched his shoulder, trying to prise the piece of heavy art parchment off him "I'm certainly _not_ sweet." Clara snatched the parchment off him, as he scrambled to his feet, she climbed up the railing of the pavilion, balancing herself there. "And I'm certainly not little…" she finished dazed, finally getting a proper look at the picture. It was a watercolour, of herself.

"You don't like it." He said flatly "_Knew_ you wouldn't like it"

"I'm not _that_ pretty" she said in indignation. "And you forgot my birthmark" Clara brushed a strand of hair out of the way, to reveal a small blotch above her collar bone.

"Careful" he said, not wanting her to fall

"Of course I'-" she slipped, as she lost her balance, however, he caught her and she fell right on top of him. So the position she was in was compromising, and hardly polite for a young lady, not to mention a young lady of status.

"You should go to bed." He suggested

"Yes, that may be wise." Clara scrambled off him, straightening her clothes and attempting to find her slippers, in the end, only finding one, she decided it might be better to find the other in daylight. "I'll go.."

"Let me escort you." He said, offering her his arm, Clara took it and they chatted civilly back to her window. "Tomorrow, would you like to visit a haunted house?"

"Why not." Clara said boldly "I don't believe in ghosts." Clara looked at the piece of paper she held in her hand "Your watercolour-"

"No, you keep it" he said "I don't need it."

"Thanks…" Clara said "I'll see you tomorrow.", she climbed back through the large, French window and flumping back onto her bed.

* * *

"Doctor!" Clara called, okay, so she was a little frightened. The empathy; Emma Grayling, had warned them. Like they would listen to the sibyl. She held the candelabra a little higher, not wanting to burn the lace of her headdress. "Ah!" she squeaked, then realising it was only her eerie reflection in the pure glass mirror that hung above the fireplace.

"Clara, there you are…" he looked puzzled at the

"Doctor, what is it? Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're… somewhere. But it's cold…" he pointed to the spot he was standing at, in front of the door. "Warm" he took a step away. "Cold." He took a step back. He continued in this manner for some time before Clara shrieked, something moved. They bolted out of the room and down a flight of steps, standing in front of a tapestry.

"Doctor, there may be a ghost…"

"Yes"

"And I _am_ a grown lady…"

"Yes"

"There is no need for you to hold my hand"

"Clara… I'm not holding your hand" he said terrified. Clara released a blood-curdling scream, as they both ran out of Caliburn House, vowing never to return there.

* * *

Clara tied her bonnet tighter to her head, as she sat side-by-side with the Doctor, as he drove his curricle carriage.

"Are you sure you know how to drive?" Clara asked him worried

"Of course!" he laughed reassuringly, taking a hand off the reigns to take off his top-hat, placing it on the floor, letting his slightly wavy and debonair hair flow in the wind. "I call my vehicle the TARDIS"

"What does it stand for? It's such a rubbish name" Clara laughed

"Oi, it's a beautiful thing. It stands for Tailored Adventurous Ride Developed In Sophistication" He said

"Oh, well…" Clara said "Where are you taking me?"

"To the markets, you'd love them" he said, as countryside progressed into townships and into busy city centres. He reached over one side of the road and handed over a small amount of coins. "A tropical fruit of an unknown description" he said delightedly, handing her one. Clara took a careful bite, not at all liking at sour taste of the strange, little fruit, pulling the most polite face she could, shaking her head.

"No? okay, where else shall we go?" he asked, coaxing the roan horses into movement.

"Anywhere" she said breathlessly. "May I return to the palace to collect my book?" Clara was of course referring to the book her mother presented her as a child. 101 places to go, she would spend years jotting down places she could travel to or places she'd been enchanted by. And in that book, was a leaf that had fallen from a tree when her father had first met her mother.

"Yes, Geronimo!" he cried as they thundered downhill in their curricle. Clara could barely hold onto the sides, no wonder people could die in these. They drove back through the stately driveway and boulevard of the Palace, Clara leapt out, running as quickly as she could to her boudoir, to find her book missing.

"No…" she said, she searched everywhere, but no-one could've possible known her book was hidden in a secret compartment, in her trunk. "It's not here." She began to panic.

"Clara?" the Doctor asked "Can you find it?"

"No, it's.. it's missing. I must've just misplaced it" she tried to laugh weakly.

"It's not missing, it's stolen. And I would know exactly who did." He said darkly "Search through the Queen's quarter's. I'm sure it'll be there."

"You mean, the _Queen_ stole it ?"

"No, no, no, no" he said "Someone else, one of the ladies" he wouldn't name her. Clara's eyes glazed, she wiped away her tears and walked forcefully and with purpose to the Queen's rooms, her rose-tinted dress whispering along the marble floors and the quiet pitter-patter of her blush slippers making virtually no noise. She rather liked her slippers, they were tied up like a ballerina's shoe and had dried flowers adorn the top.

"Will you need announcing?" the footman asked. Clara took a gulp of air, as she straightened out her dress and cobalt blue spencer with silver fringing, and pulling out a cameo pin and placing it in her bun.

"Yes, I need an audience with the Queen's ladies and her Royal Majesty." The footman nodded and opened the grand doors.

"Her Imperial Highness, Heir Apparent, Princess of the house of Oswald, Clara" the Footman announced in a clear, baritone voice. Clara bobbed a curtsey, walking as regally as she could into the Queen's rooms, where she and her ladies congregated, embroidering.

"Your Majesty" Clara curtseyed "I beg to seek an audience with you"

"Will it be in private?"

"Know, I think your ladies need to know. You see, I have a book, it's dear to me and holds all I have left of my mother, other than her wedding ring. My book has been stolen. I have consulted the Crown prince and he believes one of your ladies, begging your pardon madam" Clara sunk a deep curtsey, she knew how to flatter "Has taken it, it has been kept in utmost secret, and to find that book, one must have spies, and we know full well the mysteries of the court."

"That is indeed shameful." The Queen said, aghast

"Aren't you bold to insinuate the circle" one lady spoke

"I can insinuate what I believe, _madam_" Clara said icily

"You mean this book?" another lady stood up tauntingly, holing up her book. Clara took a quick breath, trying to stifle her tears. "This old thing." Clara looked at the woman, her glossy golden curls piled in a bun on top of her head, she was much taller than her, her piercing blue eyes burning holes into her skin.

"The Crown Prince" the baritone voice rung. Clara hastened into a deep curtsey as the Doctor gangly walked into the room

"So we've caught our thief, eh?" he asked "Had the others looking and figured you needed help, and my whole brain went 'What the hell'"

"Yes, apparently" Clara said, becoming more and more at ease with the prince and his company of friends. She loved them all dearly and their newest addition: Melody River Pond.

"You _dare_ speak to the prince without any manners." The Woman asked

"Lady Margaret." The Doctor said with distaste

"I found this little thing interesting." She pried away the pages and held out the birch leaf

"No" Clara said sharply

"Lady Margaret, you will face banishment if you continue" the Queen said warningly

"No, listen" Margaret said "For years I have grown up at the Palace, and never _once_ was I invited to the Prince's inner circle. Yet you befriend peasants and bastard children. You sympathise with whores and beggars and thieves."

"Thieves, haven't you transformed into quite the pickpocket" Clara wittily remarked.

"NO! I have suffered for years, never ever have I attracted any man's interest." She barked, looking quite deranged indeed, requiring one of the Queen's trusted ladies to hold her back

"That is enough" the Prince spat, facing the woman. "Clara is under my protection, and you will not harm her."

"I'm not" she spat back, breaking away from the Lady, Clara chased after her, but it was too late, she had already tossed the leaf into the near-by fireplace. The ladies of the court had been struck by all the events, never once had they seen the Prince react like this, and they had been shocked to see a priceless piece of sentiment thrown carelessly away.

"NO!" Clara sobbed, falling to the floor, watching the leaf disintergrate, she felt that all her mother's memories of cherished, sunlit days had disappeared. The Doctor moved back to her, embracing her and soothing her as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Lady Margaret Anderson, you are banished from the Court, your allowance is halved and your dowry also" the Queen said icily. Clara could see how the Doctor resembled his mother, they were both like oncoming storms, a sudden darkness appearing where kindness once reigned supreme.

"No." the woman said defiantly

"And you are never to return to the kingdom for the harm you have caused." The Queen finished, her head held high in dignity and her voice clear and dangerous, the menacing hint of anger bubbling to the surface "Now leave my chambers, you are to exile yourself at dawn." Lady Margaret dropped the book in front of Clara and stormed out. The court ladies still sat there petrified, the Queen moved to Clara taking her in her arms.

"Shh… it was cruel, I know what it is like to lose a mother." Clara could feel the Queen's motherly embrace, her gentle patting of the back. She was helped up by the Prince, and a nod was the cue to leave.

"Clara" the Doctor said, his arm around her "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine" Clara spluttered "I'll retire for today"

"Such a shame, why not come outside." He said "I'm sure the others will love your company. And we're planning for the masque, on my birthday"

"Midsummer's day, isn't it?" Clara asked. He nodded. But she burst into tears again, her mother loved masques, as a family they would go in corresponding costumes.

"Clara" the Doctor said softly "If you don't mind me asking, how were you cured from the sickness"

"I don't know…" Clara said "I was delirious, only my poor companion; Nina could read to me. She was more a friend than a lowly maid. But a woman, she, she wrapped me in a wolf's pelt at the full moon, then gave me something to drink… while I was in a bath…."

"Witchcraft?"

"Obviously. My father was desperate, he turned to the wisest woman in the kingdom; Madam Zephyr Leonelli. Italian, and rumoured to be immortal. Through the haze I could see she was once beautiful, said to have bathed in the blood of young virgins. But she repented, and was centuries old."

"Wow" he sat in the pavilion with me "You forgot your shoe, I found it" he handed her the turquoise slipper

"Thank you"

"Could you tell me all of it?" he asked "What you could remember?"

* * *

King David, Dave to his family, sat tensely in front of his room. He had one final choice, he had his finest men sent on a secret mission, they searched far and wide for Madam Zephyr Leonelli, and they found her, hidden deep in the woods. He had been reluctant to let them find her, she was notorious for stealing virgins. In particular, fair maidens who were as witty as she.

"You called sire?" Madam Leonelli swept him a deep curtsey, her foreign accent was charming, yet enchantingly eerie. She was fair, a mane of tawny hair left untied and contrasting with her forest-green cape.

"My wife, my daughter. They have succumbed." He began desperately, he was practically clinging onto her dress "Please.." he begged

"I will see both of them" she said, entering the Queen's deathbed.

* * *

"After that, she visited me." Clara said

* * *

Clara sobbed in her pillow, she was only 6, but she was ready to die. Her physicians said she wasn't going to survive, there wasn't a point in hiding it from her, as much as they attempted.

"Father?" Clara asked expectantly as the door opened, she saw a young woman, a beautiful young woman enter. "Who are you? Where is my papa?"

"He's doing the best he can for you" the woman said tenderly "I lost my own mother to the sickness. And my daughter"

"Sorry" Clara said genuinely

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like I am being beaten from the inside, I feel too hot, I'm too sleepy" Clara said weakly.

"Oh." The woman said softly "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Zephyr flew from the young Princess' room. She was worried, it was at the stage where she could ebb away at any moment.

"Majesty" she swept the king another curtsey "Your daughter could die at any moment. If your wife is well enough to speak, may I converse with her?"

"Anything" he said. Zephyr nodded and walked back into the Queen's room.

"Madam." She said quickly "News of my daughter?"

"Elanor" Zephyr had known the woman since she was a child (the form of a child at any rate). She was the daughter of Queen Elanor's physician (was adopted while in her childish form anyway). Elanor may not remember her, but she was her playmate.

"Zephyr? It is indeed you? What of my daughter, tell me… please…."

"Oh, Ellie. She could die at any moment."

"No" Ellie sobbed, sitting up. Zephyr held the woman as she cried.

"There is one solution. But we will lose you." Zephyr said "I know a spell, if you give her all your days, she will live. With some side-effect"

"What effect?"

"She will die, come her time. But she will escape most attempts at her life until her heart gives way. She could fall from a building, but live. She could be blown up by gunpowder, but she will survive safetly."

"What?"

"Please don't make my mistake" Zephyr said, her eyes welling with tears "I lost my daughter. I was too selfish." She took a deep breath, attempting to compose herself "If you are willing to save your daughter. You will die. You will be giving her an impossibility of an infinitum, of days that never came"

"I am willing… please… for little Clara, for my husband, for the kingdom…. Please"

"We will need a full moon. In a week. You have a week"

* * *

"And so, I was. I was woken up a few moments before midnight, dunked in a bath with droplets of the blood of my mother. Then I was told to stand up, I barely could, and I was wrapped in a wolf's pelt. Then the woman handed me a crystal vial, and I drank in the presence of the full moon."

"That's proper witchcraft." Was all the Doctor managed. "You said the witch mentioned side-effects"

"I don't remember any of them. I seem to have an amnesia just before the events. And no-one ever seemed to notice or if they did, they were forbidden to tell me."

"I've been to your kingdom before. And I've met you before. We were only children" he mentioned. Her loved how her eyes lit up when she was curious

"I would remember you. Especially your chin" she laughed, but then turned serious "But I don't know who you are. Who are you? Doctor _who?"_

"Clara _Who?"_ he asked back just as mysteriously.

"What happened?" Clara asked

"You don't need to know" he hadn't thought about it much recently, but that day still haunted him. There was a time, while King David had sunken into his grief, he was a victim to a nearly successful coup, at the Oswald Castle. He was perhaps only ten, and to be honest with himself, he found her sparkling personality rather interesting. They stood together in the library, and they'd been careless enough to leave the balcony door unlocked, Clara had been pulled away from him, as they laughed, dragged down by her former governess who had supposedly died by drowning in a pond a year before. Clara fell from a high tower, and he couldn't help but watch as she fell helplessly into the snow. On Christmas day, no less. It haunted him for years, and when he finally thought he'd forgotten about it. His father thought it would be a _grand idea_ (note his sarcasm) to bring this woman back into his life. Even if she was beautiful, intelligent, brave, coquettish. So in short, everything he found attractive in a woman. He wasn't attracted to her, was he? By the time he looked back at where Clara was supposed to be sitting, she had disappeared.

* * *

Several days had passed and Clara was still poring over the Doctor. So she had retreated to the library and in the corner of a page, in an ancient book, there she found it. His name, scrawled in his writing. She didn't mention it to him, she could face the penalty of death. Today she and the inner-circle were travelling to one of the Prince's country-side manors to stay a day or two. Clara couldn't take all the dresses the Queen had made for her, she just couldn't take them. But the Queen insisted. She'd created a right controversy at court. Nothing she didn't expect of course, since the event with Lady Margaret, she was met with mixed reviews, those who'd been in the room had seemed to sympathise with her, and that was all she cared about. The servants knew and they liked her as well. The only problems she seemed to encounter were with Lady Margaret's circle of friends. She'd received letters from the Marquise Reinette de Pompadour and the honourable Lady Christina De Souza, who caught wind of the events and sent their comfort. She'd never felt more wanted, but she missed looking after children, so in the beautiful Prydon Manor, she took as many moments as she could looking after baby Melody.

"Honestly Clara, it's like she may as well be your daughter" Amy laughed, as they sat lake-side. All formalities forgotten, there wasn't a court in sight, only the Prince's travelling household.

"Like I've said before, I love children" Clara said, handing Melody a silver rattle, before placing her in a bassinet.

"Doctor, you must be _insane_" Rory said

"I'm a madman with a box of secrets" he laughed "Didn't your parents warn you"

"And that box of secrets?" Clara asked "You say your secrets protect you, when right there, in a folded corner of a book, I found your name it" she felt his finger pressed against her lips

"No" he said

"Congratulations on finding out the secret." John held a champagne glass in a toast manner to her.

"Thank you, I plan on never divulging it" Clara toasted John

"Do you know the name of the book? We've tried to prise this secret off him for years." Martha asked

"Indeed, we shoved a frog down his hose once" Donna reminisced

"Ah yes, the wisdom of youth" Jack remarked, as they all laughed. Clara looked at the Doctor's slightly embarrassed face, planting a small kiss on his pink cheeks, then laughing harder as he turned even more pink.

"Honestly, you're one of those boys who won't court a girl unless his mother approves" Clara said amidst the giggles

"I wouldn't worry yourself" Mickey said

"He is" Rose said

"Now, about our masque" the Doctor changed the topic. "I was thinking, pre-revolutionary French fashion of the court"

"Extravagance? Not much like you" John said with some distaste.

"What about the Roman Senate. I've always fantasized over centurions" Amelia said

"Shakespeare?" Martha suggested "Or Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"What if the women dress in soft costumes, alike to Princesses in the time of Camelot?" Rose suggested

"I quite like that" the Doctor said "What about the men?"

"Knights of the round table" Jack said

"Can I be Merlin, then?" John asked

"Of course" the Doctor replied "I shall send word to the Palace, the seamstresses will be able to prepare us costumes. We shall have the finest venetian masks."

"It sounds lovely" Clara admitted. They spent the rest of the day wandering the grounds as a group, riding horses, picking wildflowers and talking of family, adventure and love. The Doctor had yet to find a wife. He had a week left. She felt sorry for the poor man, he was lonely as it was, with the inner-circle hardly ever being able to visit. But she also felt a pang of jealousy for the woman that would inevitably be chosen. She wasn't sure, but she was fond of him, and his stupid face as it was. He was childish and adventurous and she loved teasing him, watching him unable to recover his wit. She behaved totally unlike a woman of her stature should, but never had she had a victim so gullible and so interesting, whenever they travelled together, it felt like the best moments of her life.

"Clara!" Mickey called "We're going inside now"

"I want to enjoy the sun while I can" Clara responded, lying down in the meadow with her parasol slightly shading her.

"You know what, so will I" the Doctor said, lying beside her. They talked of the clouds and the shapes they formed.

"Have you found a wife yet, among those cows they call the aristocracy?" Clara asked teasingly

"No" he answered "Where do I find one?" he looked at her, smiling

"Perhaps if you ran away. That'd solve all your problems, and you could find a princess worthy of you" Clara lauged

"But where would I run away to?" he laughed "Where would _you_ run away to if you were me?"

"Me? I'd want to see the stars" Clara said "Oh dear, that isn't very good" Clara said, as the clouds became darker and darker. They sat there laughing for a good long while, and thunder was heard.

"Let me help you" he held out his hand, Clara took it, but she fell back down instead

"That was mean" she said, as he giggled. She got up and they began to walk back to the manor, raindrops began to fall, and her laced parasol certainly didn't help, he scooped her up in his arms, she laughed with delight. The two ran (rather the Doctor) back giggling madly, as they arrived at the front door, drenched from head to toe.

"I don't think getting wet has been this fun" the Doctor remarked, looking at her intently, as he set her down.

"Never" Clara said, as they drifted closer to each other, her lips meeting with his and she was pulled closer to him, but they broke apart quickly as the door opened.

"There you are!" Rose said brightly "Nothing keeping you two then?"

"No, not at all" they said in unison

"Well then, you're both drenched" Rose said, handing them arm towels "Dry yourselves off and change. You'll catch a cold and you'll both miss the masque"

* * *

"I know" Rose said, as they congregated in the dining room.

"Will he marry her?" Martha asked

"Him?" Donna laughed "Clara put it wonderfully: the type of man who won't court a woman unless his mother agrees"

"Exactly" John chortled "Though she is charming"

"Right controversy at court, she is" Mickey added

"Leave the poor girl alone" Jack said, as the two in question made their way downstairs. "All dry and flu-free now?"

"Hopefully. I have had worse" Clara said brightly, taking her seat next to Martha and Amelia

"Have much fun out there?" Martha asked cheekily

"I don't know what you're insinuating…" Clara said calmly, taking a trembling sip of her consommé, and a dainty bite of bread.

"Oh well." Martha sighed "Her majesty sent word on the Masque costumes." There was a general murmur of interest. "She has had the seamstresses all work, and we should be ready to have them fit tomorrow"

"Wow, the servants certainly work harder than the court ladies do at gossip" Clara said in astonishment. "We'd only sent the notice this morning"

"The Queen herself is a mystery. They say she was given gifts by 12 faeries. They forgot to invite the thirteenth faery, and it was a right scandal." Jack began to spin his tale "The then Princess Ushas' parents apologised humbly and the faery gave Ushas the gift of military tact and bravery"

"Certainly a departure from traditional gifts" Rory remarked "Most people present babies with rattles and nappies"

"The other faeries gave her gifts of wisdom, beauty, talent, the usual" Donna said

"Have you _seen_ my aunt ride into battle?" John asked "I kid you not, it was almost certainly a supernatural gift"

"She makes my father look like an ass, during the hunt" the Doctor admitted "She allowed me my first falcon and horse. And she embarrassed him when I was a child by shooting down more prey than he in a hunt"

"I can see why the ladies are terrified of her" Clara said "Look what she did to Margaret, I'm surprised she wasn't killed for disobeying the Queen's command"

"Or for thievery. She once sliced a man's head off, while he begged at her feet for mercy." Rory said grimly. "She didn't even flinch and she wiped the blood off on a lady's dress. I was there, I had just met Amelia."

"What did the man do?" Clara asked

"Rape a peasant girl" Rory said bitterly.

"Charming woman though" Mickey said "She treats us all like children. And her inner-circle of ladies are lovely as well"

"Yes" Rose agreed "There's the Duchess Susan Foreman, the Viscountess Sarah-Jane Smith. Oh, the Lady Romana and her companion Leela."

"There's the Baroness Tegan Jovanka who was from a foreign court, before she was forced to flee her homeland." Martha added

"Miss Victoria Waterfield, I adore her embroidery" Donna added "Countess Melanie Bush, the female Physician; Lady Grace Holloway."

"That lady talented with the falcon!" John said, unable to remember her name "Who is she?"

"Sally Sparrow" Martha said "And her husband Larry Nightingale"

"Such lovely surnames" Clara stated "But I do believe it is time for a quick game of charades before we retire.

"Yes! Shall I go first?" the Doctor asked. Clara took a sip of champagne, a beverage her father would never allow her to drink on a normal day. She adored this game, as she tried to deduce whatever the Doctor was attempting to mime.

"Are you a horse?" Rose asked

"Close, but no"

"An animal, then?" Martha said "An ass" they burst into laughter

"Aww, now you're just cruel" he said with a bit of a pout

"A dog?" Donna asked

"Yes!" the Doctor called, as Donna stepped to the front, acting. The game drew on all night eventually they all fell asleep in the parlour.

* * *

Clara was slightly sad. Two days to go until she would inevitably leave the Idris Palace. She spent more and more time with the Doctor, usually on their own, occasionally stealing a kiss or two. It felt like her whole world had turned on her head. Maybe her father might let her live at the Idris palace temporarily. But she couldn't do that, if she left her father, he would become insane with grief, she couldn't leave him. Or Nina, Aflred or the children, to be completely honest with herself, she couldn't leave any of them.

"Watch where you're going." A woman said

"I'm sorry" Clara said

"I mean, just because you're a Princess doesn't mean you can bump into whoever you like"

"Yes, but at least my dowry is larger than yours, Lady Falls. Good luck with your impending engagement" Clara said snidely, walking away.

"It's not like you're going to marry the Prince. We all know he won't pick you." Lady Falls called back at her. Clara turned around, head held high

"No, no he won't." Clara said, before walking calmly down the hall, looking for someone else to have fun with for the rest of the afternoon.

"Mickey, Jack, what are you doing?" Clara asked

"Do you think it's windy enough to fly these kites?"

"Kites?" Clara asked Jack "Aren't we a _bit_ to old" there was a momentary pause

"Nah" she, Mickey and Jack said in unison. They ran up a hill and Clara let the kite go, as the wind picked it up, the red kite flew through the air, as she ran through the grounds pulling the kite through the grounds.

"Ah, oh." Clara said, as it got caught in the large beech tree, she looked down, and found the Doctor sitting under it and reading "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same"

"Escaping the cows." Clara snorted "Ah, how do I get it?" Clara tried reaching for a branch of the tree, falling down.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I can't reach it"

"Here, let me help you up." He held out both his hands, intending to give her a boost.

"Eyes forward, soldier" Clara said cheekily, as he lifted her up

"My eyes are always forward" he protested

"Mine aren't" she said in her usual coquettish manner, as she attempted to climb up the branch. Clara could just reach the tip of the kite before the Doctor's strength gave way, and she tumbled, landing on his stomach. "I'm sorry" she apologised

"It's okay" he tried to get up, failing "There's a leaf in your hair"

"Oh" Clara pulled the beech leaf out of her hair "It looks just like my mother's" she remarked

"It's yours now, you can put it where your other one once was." Clara looked the Doctor in the eyes, unable to believe what he was implying. Clearing her throat, she ran back to Jack and Mickey, letting the kite fly once more. Two more days, she reminded herself, two more days.

* * *

"Permission to enter?" Clara asked the Prince's footman, gently cradling the gift she'd spent all morning baking.

"He'll still be asleep" he warned. She looked at the young boy ( he could've hardly been 14 or so)

"I'm trying to surprise him" Clara begged "Just this once. I'll make you a soufflé"

"_Fine_" he relented, silently opening the large oak doors a crack. She crept through the rooms, they were as if they were bigger on the inside, so spacious and large. Finally locating his room in the labyrinth, she watched him sleep, his peaceful face looking angelic. It was nice, while it lasted, as he woke up.

"AH!" he scrambled into his sheets.

"Morning to you too." Clara said tiredly, she'd gotten up early just to hand him his present. "I got you a birthday present, by the way. But…" she looked at the now sunken soufflé "it was too beautiful to live" she placed it awkwardly on his bedside table, doubling back to place a spoon there.

"It's fine. Thank you" he said, as she sat on his bed, next to him. He pushed himself up. "Excited for later tonight?"

"Are you? You're the one who has to announce his soon-to-be-wife" Clara laughed. He pecked her cheek softly, hand caressing her cheek.

"I forgot, it's your last day." He said sadly. Clara felt a pang of guilt, feeling that she had betrayed his trust for making him feel bad "We've had fun times, now that we look at it"

"Yes, and before I say anything, pretending to be a married couple was not _my_ idea" Clara said, remembering a few days before, where they dressed down and explored a town, pretending to be a married couple intending to locate there.

"Hahahaha, yes, but it was good." He said. "Thank you, again for the…"

"Remains of a soufflé." Clara said hastily "I – I should go. There is stuff that needs to be doing…." Clara cleared her throat and stood up, walking out of his quarters.

"He hasn't attempted to suffocate you with a pillow then?" the boy asked "The King one tried to wake him up, he failed" he said

"Well then, consider me having succeeded." Clara grinned. "Dame Rose!" Clara called out to the woman who was carrying some paper and a quill out with her "How do you plan to spend today?"

"Maybe writing a song?" Rose said "How do you plan to spend today?"

"Enjoying as much as I can, I suppose" Clara said "I leave tomorrow."

"Well then, I guess walking in the park may be good for you." Rose said, offering Clara her arm "Come, something's bothering you" she and Rose made their way to the grounds, walking past fountains and rose-hedges, occasionally greeting a courtier or two.

"Thank you, by the way" Clara said, as she sat at the edge of the fountain.

"It's fine" Rose said "Now, what are you so worried about?"

"It's my last day. And well… the Doctor and I have become close friends. I think I love him… but I don't know.." Clara said, staring at her reflection in the water.

"He loves you back, you can be sure of it" Rose said bracingly

"But he won't pick me" Clara said "There are other young ladies he probably pays more attention to."

"See, 'probably'. It's only your speculation. I'm not the cleverest, but even if you were to tell Martha or Donna or anyone else for that matter, they'd tell you the same thing. Stop worrying, and for all we know, the king may have changed his mind" Rose said

* * *

"Son" the Doctor turned away from inspecting his reflection, to look at his mother. "Ah, don't you look handsome"

"Eh" he said, inspecting his reflection and swishing about the red cloak. "What is it?"

"When we banished Lady Margaret, we inspected her items to see if there were any other signs of her light-fingered contempt for people's belongings. And we found this, it belongs to Clara's mother."

"How do you know?" the Doctor asked, taking the small, golden ring with a diamond, and taking it in the palm of his hand

"I was there at the Oswald wedding." Queen Ushas said fondly "Such a beloved couple, and such a shame about Queen Elanor; Ellie to her friends. Clara must've kept it and must've been stolen alongside her book."

"What are you trying to say?" the Doctor asked

"I think we both know." His mother said, smiling tenderly. The Doctor sprinted from his rooms, running through the empty corridors, looking for her.

"Clara?" he shouted through the halls, looking for her. He'd lived in this palace all his life and he'd never memorised his ways around, he didn't have to, because it felt like the palace would guide him wherever he needed to go.

"Doctor" Amelia asked, she straightened her headdress and dress "Who are you looking for?"

"Clara" he stated "Where is she?"

"She's getting ready in her rooms" Amy laughed, he sped off down the corridors, eventually locating her room, opening the door.

"Doctor" she said. He nearly ran into her bedpost as he gazed upon her. She was dressed in a medieval-style gown made of heavy red material, her hair was left flowing as a hennin was perched delicately on top of her head, she was fiddling with the piece of soft fabric that came from the top of the hat. "What are you doing here?" he moved to her, showing her the ring, holding it within her gaze.

"My mother's ring" Clara said softly, he loved how her eyes lit up whenever she found something worth her interest, but now she looked demure and sad. "Wherever did you find it"

"Stolen from you." He said, taking her hand and pressing it in her palm.

"This is me, giving in" he took her fingers, curling it around the ring, kissing her slender fingers. He stumbled and couldn't think of the right words to say next, making things up on the spot as usual "Clara Oswald, you are absolutely impossible. I've met you before and you died… but here you are, beautiful and alive" he added "You have bought to me what no one else ever has. And I don't think anyone else ever will. And I love you… if I haven't made it anymore obvious" he rambled on "So, Clara Oswin Oswald, would you consider marrying me?" he quickly added "Please" Her face was shocked, looking at her fist and a tear slid down her cheek. The next thing he felt was her weight pressing against him, as she pounced him and pulled him into a back-breaking hug.

"Are you _mad?_" Clara laughed softly "Definitely"

"Can we stop with the hugging now?" he asked, Clara reluctantly let go, her eyes wet and shining with tears. "You realise half the half the court will hate you now"

"I don't care" she said fearlessly, taking his hand as they walked to the ballroom together, masque guests moved away to make a pathway.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking at the beautiful woman he could call his.

"Yes" she said breathlessly, as they walked forward

* * *

"And so we married a few months later after I said goodbye to my father and friends" Clara explained to her daughter, now sitting side-by-side with her, the Doctor on the other side, running his fingers through Molly's hair. "It was a bit chaotic with Rose giving birth half-way through the ceremony. Then you came along a few months later"

"When I have _my_ fairtyale" Molly started ambitiously "I'll travel all through the stars to find him. I'll battle monsters and save planets with Melody and Jenny"

"Why not?" the Doctor said proudly to his daughter "You can be whatever you want to be. Just remember who you are, in the end, because that's what matters." He kissed his daughter's forehead "You, Molly, will be absolutely smashing" they took each other's hands, watching Molly drift peacefully to sleep, and they softly exited her room.

"Where to now?" he asked her teasingly, once they reached the door of their bedroom.

"As long as I'm the boss?" Clara asked cheekily, he pulled her close to him and their lips met, his fingers tangling up her hair.

"You're the boss" he said, pulling away.

"Good" she said winking "I _am_ the boss" she kissed him once again, pulling his lapels and dragging him inside, slamming the door shut.

* * *

OOOOOkay, thanks guys, sorry if i made your eyes bleed or anything.

I really do apologise for the length, it was supposed to be multi-chaptered, but it sorta ruined my fairytale flow if i wrote it in multi-chapters, then i'd probably stop updating from lack of creativity.

Oh, and please review, i like getting feedback on my stories, they really do make me feel so much better.

I'm on tumblr, if you want to tolerate me. I'm consulting-timelord-of-mischief.

By the way, i made a small reference to the movie Ever After, with Drew barrymore and Angelica Huston. I adore that movie, if you picked up the tiny little quote, then i bow down before you.

Bye *wave*


End file.
